A Hall sensor arrangement, in which several Hall sensors are arranged in a stationary manner and in a fixed configuration with one other, is known from the reference DE 199 43 128 A1. This type of sensor arrangement has the disadvantage that it has low flexibility in measuring magnetic fields, for example, because of a fixed connection of the sensors. In particular, the known sensor arrangement is not suitable for the two-dimensional and three-dimensional measurement of magnetic field distributions.